


don't kiss a woman

by cassunzels



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: (specifically lesbophobia you know how it is), F/F, Internalized Homophobia, cassunzel, rapunzel realizes she's a lesbian after kissing a wonderful butch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassunzels/pseuds/cassunzels
Summary: women aren't supposed to kiss women, but sometimes they do





	don't kiss a woman

**Author's Note:**

> i just wrote this after brainstorming an au where rapunzel realizes she's a lesbian and falls in love with cass, and her feelings for eugene are a mix of comphet and being locked in a tower for 18 years. 
> 
> i really love this ship so i hope you enjoy it! also i really enjoy writing stuff without capitalization. i dont know why but it's just nice and relaxing and i like the mood it sets.

rapunzel had read many books in her 19 years. in her humble opinion. she understood how romance was supposed to go. boy meets girl, they fall in love, they marry. which was why she was going to marry eugene. it was always supposed to be a girl and a boy, not a boy and a boy,  not a girl and a girl. that’s the rules. 

 

so why is rapunzel locking lips with cassandra? 

 

rapunzel couldn’t remember who kissed who but her whole world was a blur and chills are running down her spine, she has goosebumps on her skin but she feels so warm in so many places and cassandra is just the right height and her lips are so soft and rapunzel doesn’t understand it. she’s rambling in her head and she doesn’t know what she’s supposed to do or say but her mind is spinning and she’s just thankful, so thankful they’re alone. 

 

rapunzel can feel cassandra’s fingers run through her hair and her heart skips a beat, this is nothing like she’s ever felt before. eugene didn’t kiss this good. rapunzel wished she could let her hands roam but she couldn’t. it wasn’t right but then why did it feel so right? her hands stuck to her side and her vibrant green eyes stayed open in shock.

 

had cassandra always been this pretty?

 

her raven locks cut in at a length that rapunzel didn’t expect from a lady, styled in a way that gave off the impression that she cut her hair by herself. rapunzel didn’t doubt it, and it suited her. cassandra had closed her eyes, and rapunzel wished she’d open them so she could take a look at them again. at the time, she would just appreciate what she could see.

 

women weren’t supposed to kiss women, but just about everything about cassandra made her stand apart from the concept of femininity. because she was told not to kiss women, she would kiss a woman. she didn’t conform to gender norms, an option rapunzel would’ve never considered had she not met cassandra.  

 

this moment felt like forever and rapunzel had no idea how much time had passed. she kept thinking about everything that told her to not kiss a woman, that women are meant to love men, that women are meant to be proper and feminine and to be everything that cassandra isn’t. that women shouldn’t kiss other women lest they be damned to hell.

 

but everything rapunzel was experiencing told her otherwise. kiss a woman. kiss a woman because she’s so beautiful she makes your heart race. kiss a woman so she makes you feel emotions you’ve never felt in your life. kiss a woman because you’re a woman too. 

 

rapunzel closed her eyes, put her hands around cassandra’s waist, and kissed her too.   
  



End file.
